deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayne
1= |-| 2= Rayne is the main protagonist of the video game, BloodRayne. She is a half breed or dhampir, possessing the physical prowess and abilities of a vampire, and only have a few of weaknesses of that of a vampire. Rayne is an agent of the secret organization known as the Brimstone Society, which specializes in eradicating supernatural entities in the world. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rayne VS Blade * Rayne vs Selene (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aeon Flux *Alice (Resident Evil) *Alucard (Castlevania) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *The Countess (Paragon) *D (Vampire Hunter D) *Diva (Blood +) *Hellboy *Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) *Kain (Legacy of Kain) *Lady (Devil May Cry) *Rider (Medusa) (Fate series) *Saya (Blood) *Saya Kisaragi (Blood C) *Saya Otonashi (Blood +) *Seras Victoria (Hellsing) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Vampirella *Violet Song Jat Shariff (Ultraviolet) History Rayne is a bloodthirsty American dhampir born some time in 1915. Her mother was raped by her vampire father, Kagan. Kagan later murdered her mother's entire family so that the only family member Rayne could turn to is him. This wasn't cruelty, but a policy for all of the dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities. She quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. Recognizing her heritage, as well as her skills in hunting and tracking down vampires, the Brimstone Society recruits her to join their organization. Acting as one of their agents and possibly best one, against the occult. The Brimstone Society sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats that endanger the world. As an agent of Brimstone, Rayne has been trained in the arts of combat, assassination and infiltration. Rayne has pretty much traveled the world, tasting and feeding on the blood of many throughout her travels abroad. Rayne is multilingual and can easily adapt to her surroundings. In the course of her career, Rayne saved the world from the shadows many times over and have ultimately avenged her family and mother by slaying her father Kagan. Rayne continues to dedicate herself to hunting and slaying vampires and supernatural threats with her partner, Severin, as "Emperess" of the vampire kingdom her father made but using it as a force for good until the evil is purged from her city. Death Battle Fanon Info Background * Name: Mary Gallo/Rayne * Race: Dhampir (Half Human/Half Vampire) * Gender: Female * Alias: Agent Bloodrayne, The Dhampir, Crimson Slayer, Dark Rayne, The Dark Hearted * Age: 89 (Chronologically), 24 (Biographically) * Height: 5’7” * Weight: ??? * Occupation: Agent of Brimstone, Dhampir Assassin, Slayer * Alignment: Neutral/Chaotic Good * Weapons: Twin Blades, Carpathian Dragons, Harpoon, Steel Stiletto Heels, Various Firearms, Grenades, Wooden Stake, Sun Gun Weapons and Armor * Twin Blades: Rayne’s signature weapon. Given to her by the former member of Brimstone Society and dhampir, Declan Finney. These steel blades were forged with brimstone, left behind by demons. These blades are highly effective against supernatural creatures, as they are extremely vulnerable to hell-born steel blades. These blades are mounted on bracers, which are attached to Rayne's arms, with reinforced handle grips on the overside of the blades. The blades are three feet long and have hellish runes on them. * Carpathian Dragons: Rayne acquired these twin guns during her infiltration at Zerenski’s mansion. They alchemically process blood to make vampire-lethal projectiles. It has large hypodermic needles that can be used to suck the blood of its user’s victims and can be stored in its reservoirs. If empty, the guns can draw blood directly from its owner but never completely. For some unknown reason, the Carpathian Dragons can only be used by dhampirs. It also has six lethal firing modes. ** Blood Shot: Regular single shot. ** Blood Stream: Fully automatic fire. ** Blood Spray: Shotgun mode, scatter shot. ** Blood Bomb: A time-delayed explosive round that burst enemies. ** Blood Flame: Bursts of fiery material that burns enemies. ** Blood Hammer: High-explosive mini-rockets that blows enemies to oblivion. * Harpoon: Made of the same materials as Rayne’s Twin Blades. A wrist mounted harpoon that Rayne can use to spear her enemies and throw or pull them towards her. * Steel Stiletto Heels: Her boots have sharp conical steel spike heels. Perfect for slashing and stabbing her opponents while kicking them. * Sun Gun: Rayne acquire this weapon from Kagan’s floating castle in Betrayal. The beam of this weapon is very lethal to the creatures of darkness. * Various Firearms: Rayne sometimes carries various firearms she picks up on her missions. * Grenades: Rayne has some spare grenades with her. * Red and Black Corset: Rayne’s signature top attire. * Skin-Tight Pants: Rayne’s signature matching pants. * Gloves: Cover Rayne's hands. * Choker: Rayne wears it around her neck. * Necklace: A red jewel necklace with a Brimstone insignia. Signifies Rayne’s affiliation with the organization. * Black Ribbons: Attached to the large rings on Rayne’s hair. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dhampir Physiology: As a dhampir, makes Rayne a hybrid. Rayne possess superhuman physical prowess and have fewer weaknesses of that of a vampire. ** Superhuman Strength: Rayne inherited her father's superior vampiric strength. Note: Kagan is able to lift over 40 tons, the relative weight of a semi-truck. ** Superhuman Speed: Rayne is much faster than humans and is capable of accelerating her movements further. ** Superhuman Agility: Rayne is very agile, flexible and has fast reflexes. ** Superhuman Durability: Rayne could survived and withstand most attacks that would kill an ordinary vampire. ** Superhuman Stamina: Rayne is able to fought hoards of enemies without tiring. ** Superhuman Resiliency: Rayne is able to quickly recover from powerful blows and even shrugs off some of them. ** Regeneration: Dhampirs possess this innate ability. Able to heal fast than ordinary humans, Rayne can heal herself quickly by feeding on her enemies. ** Longevity: Rayne has survived and live long. Rayne's nearly a hundred years old and doesn't look like she's aged a day. ** Heightened Senses: As part vampire, Rayne's senses are heightened to levels beyond true vampires and is even superior. ** Highly Resistant: As part dhampir, Rayne is highly resistant to most vampire weaknesses. *** Poison Resistance: Rayne has high resistance to poisons. *** Disease Immunity: '''Rayne has complete immunity to infections and diseases. *** '''Sunlight Resistance: Rayne can withstand the sun, and on few occasions, as even walked on broad daylight. *** Water Resistance: Rayne is highly resistant to fresh and saltwater. Rayne fell into the ocean many times and was fine. Rayne is even daring enough to go swimming in the ocean. *** Mental Block: Rayne's has minor telepathy that protects her from physic attacks. *** Feeding: As part vampire, Rayne can suck the blood of her opponent and heal herself while doing so. This even extends to feeding on certain vampires. **** Poisoning: Rayne has the ability to infect her enemies with poison by biting them. They will explode at Rayne's behest once bitten. * Magic: Rayne can perform magic to a degree. ** Raven Form: Bestowed upon her by the white haired man, Rayne can now transform herself into a raven. While in raven form, Rayne can fly and reach ledges that she has trouble reaching before. Rayne is also capable of attacking in this form by cawing. ** Blood Control: Rayne can somehow channel blood to an extent. * Aura Powers: Rayne has the ability to perceive invisible life energy of others. ** Aura Sense/Aura Vision: Allows Rayne to clearly see all living enemies nearby and through walls and doors, as well as secret lairs and hidden switches, regardless of the lighting. She can also sense the strength of her enemies through their aura. ** Ghost Feed: Rayne can manifest a ghostly double of herself and targets the nearest enemy and feeds on them, regaining her health. Though powerful enemies are immune to this. ** Enthrall: Rayne’s ghostly double appears and enters an enemy, aiding her in the fight. Her enthralled enemies are killed when the enthrall wears off. Same as Ghost Feed, powerful enemies are immune to this. * Rage Powers: Rayne can channel her rage and bloodlust, and gains tremendous amount of strength. ** Blood Rage: Rayne surrounds herself with a thin red aura, vastly increasing her strength, speed and is invulnerable. ** Blood Fury: A more powerful version of Blood Rage. Rayne's eyes glows red as she is surrounded by a thick red aura, drastically increasing her strength, and lethality of her blades. Her twin blades becomes longer and sharper. Rayne is also invincible in this mode. ** Blood Storm: Rayne channels a deadly vortex of blood around her, killing and destroying her enemies within its range instantly. Though, powerful enemies can't be killed but still takes damaged by it. * Speed Powers: Rayne has more superior reflexes, speed and infomation processing than most vampires. ** Dilated Perception: Rayne's mind and perception are enhanced, allowing her to slow down her perception of time. Her mind process info so fast that time appears to have slowed down. Though everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. ** Super Speed: '''In Dilated Perception, Rayne can further enhance her movements at faster speeds than normal. ** '''Freeze Time: '''She cannot literally freeze time, but push her perception and speed dramatically to the point her foes barely move and can casually outrun bullets and explosions. * '''Extruded View: By possessing Beliar's left eye, Rayne’s sight vastly improved, and can spot her enemies from great distances like a binocular and snipes them with her guns without the use of a scope. * Alter Ego: Rayne has a hidden dark side within her. Awaiting to be unleashed. ** Dark Rayne: Rayne’s alter ego. Can take over Rayne’s body when near death or unconscious. These greatly changes Rayne’s appearance, as well as her weapon. A more powerful and deadly version of Rayne, as in this form amplifies everything. Dark Rayne is highly resistant to pain, and is more ruthless and bloodthirsty. Abilities * Master Assassin * Master Infiltrator * Expert Swordswoman * Expert Markswoman * Weapons Master * Acrobatic * Athletic * Expert Huntress * Expert Tracker * Expert Hand-Hand combatant * Adaptable Feats Strength * Easily beats a human down. * Strong enough to lift a vampire with one hand. * Break a vampire's arm with ease. * Breaks down doors with ease. * Dismembered humans with no effort. * Easily decapitates vampires. * Able to break a man’s neck with a single kick. * Easily breaks solid concrete. * Strong enough to kick down a metal door. * Strong enough to send an opponent sky high. * Easily rips out the innards of a Blood Balloon monster. * Easily knocks an opponent. * Easily drags a person with ease. * Strong enough to force open a metal door. * Easily rips out a stone door. * Temporarily holds out a collapsing stone column. * Break free from being chained. * Easily kicked and punches a zombies head off. * (Dark Rayne) Effortlessly lifts and slashes a vampire in half. * (Dark Rayne) Easily knocks Rayne out with a single strike. * (Dark Rayne) Killed a dhampir and Kestrel with a single slash. * (Dark Rayne) Easily lifts a zombie with one hand. * (Dark Rayne) Decapitates zombies with ease. Durability * Survived having her ribs ripped out. * Survives from a long fall. * Survived poison gas that instantly kills humans. * Tanked a fiery punch from Jurgen Wulf, moving at blur speed. * Survived several I-beams falling on her. * Tanked Kagan’s lightning blast. * Shrugs off being smashed to solid concrete. * Endured a powerful punch to the gut. * Survived the Hindenburg crash. * Jumps from a high building without taking any damage. * Casually swims in the ocean. * Endured a beating from the Lycan Rex/King of Werewolves, who is three times more powerful than an ordinary werewolf. * Survived being shot to the lung. * Shrugs off from having her arm broken. * Highly resistant to Sunlight and Water. * Tanked gun shots. * Endured being stab through the stomach. * Shrugs off being thrown out the window from a high elevation, and gets back up. * Survived being squash by a giant bug monster. * Casually tanked explosions. * Tanks a blast from Slezz. * Tanked shurikens to the body and arm. * Tanks a shot to the chest from a sniper rifle. * (Dark Rayne) Shrugs off being bitten by a giant demon serpent. Speed & Agility * Faster than the eye could see. * Easily walk on tight ropes. * Very nimble. * Casually dodges gunfire. * Outrun an explosion. Twice. * Outrun hoards of Daemites. * Dodge an explosion. Twice. * Capable of dashing and catching up to her opponent. * Capable of dodging the Sun Cannon. * Dodged a missile. * (Dark Rayne) Overcome Kestrel's and Ephemera's speed. * (Dark Rayne) Casually keeps up with Ferril. Intelligence & Experience * Cunning: Outsmarted and tricked a dhampir. * Multilingual: Knows various language. * Trained in various Martial Arts . * Clever: Capable of forming unorthodox methods and strategies. * Seasoned Hunter: Casually hunts her target with ease. * A pro when it comes to assassination and infiltration. * Expert Pilot: Casually piloted a German super tank. * Able to hide her presence. * Superior than her siblings. * Knowledgeable about the occult. * Trained by Mynce in the arts of combat and stealth. * Casually travels abroad. * Lives a hundred years. * Killed enemies by throwing shurikens from behind without looking. * Once traveled to the past. * Has a habit of sinking her fangs into her enemy’s neck and drinks their blood, even some vampires. * Can leap great distances. * Able to jump high in a single bound. * Can scale through walls. * Able to sense her enemies. * Murdered vampires across Europe during her teenage years. * Killed Humans, Mutants, Nazis, Monsters, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Feral Vampires, Giant Bats, Ninjas, Dhampirs, Enhance Soldiers, Shadow Legions, Kagans Elites, Parasites, Ghouls, Armored Enemies and many more. * Defeated the Queen of the Underworld. * Killed the High Priest. * Killed the sadistic Butcheress. * Killed the highly trained Kommando. Twice. * Killed the cybernetic enhanced brute Mauler. * Survived and defeated Hedrox, who has can regenerate instantly and can create multiple copies of himself. Rayne has even once killed an enemy similar to Hedrox. * Killed the enigmatic Doppleganger twins. * Eliminated most of the G.G.G. members. * Killed Gertrude Aichlinger of the G.G.G. * Infiltrated and destroyed a Nazi base. * Killed Jurgen Wulf, who is capable of ripping a dhampir's heart out with ease. Wulf is already in possession of Beliar's teeth, ribs, hand and eye, giving him superhuman abilities, and is capable of running at incredible speeds, is super strong and is very durable. Regular bullets and blade attacks doesn’t affect him. * Destroyed the G.G.G. occult group of Nazis. This organization aims to bring Hitler into power through use of occult artifacts. * Saved the world by defeating Beliar. Note: Beliar is the original ruler of hell before Satan overthrows him. * Killed Delinda, one of her many siblings who has the ability to command serpents. * Killed Dariel Zerenski. * Killed many Kestrel. Note: Kestrels are elite dhampir assassins. * Killed the gigantic Sleeze. * Defeated her wild sister Ferrill. * Killed her shadowy sister Ephemera. * Killed the Unraveller. * Defeated her genius brother Xerx Mephistopheles. * Destroyed the metal monstrosity Crab Puncher. Twice. * Killed the blood monster Crimson Demon. * Slayed the demon Zeta Gamma/Kagan. * Slayed Kagan. Twice. * Killed one of her many siblings, Dimitri. * Terrifies a creature like Cerberus by biting it. * Killed the Lycan Rex/King of Werewolves. * Killed a giant demon serpent. * Fought Garek, one of her many siblings who is a telepathic hybrid vampire. * Fought Fire Spirits called Salamanders. * Destroyed the Automaton. * Stalemated the Samurai Immortal Ayano. * Killed the Elite Samurai Guards, who is capable of slicing bullets in half. * Killed Noburo. * Fought and killed legions of ninjas in a single night. * Killed a clone of Ephemera. * Escaped a Kraken's grasped. * (Dark Rayne) Killed a Dhampir and a Kestrel with ease. * (Dark Rayne) Effortlessly overpowers Tiger Wraith/Ephimera. * (Dark Rayne) Effortlessly beat Noburo. * (Dark Rayne) Bested her other self. * (Dark Rayne) Fought and killed legions of zombies without breaking a sweat. * (Dark Rayne) According to her, she has killed countless demons of hell. * (Movie) Killed her captors after her escape. * (Movie) Defeated the Guardian of the Eye of Beliar. * (Movie) Pass the Deathtrap. * (Movie) Killed Thralls and Vampires. * (Movie) Disarmed Catherin in a sparring session. * (Movie) Killed Catherin by snapping her neck. * (Movie) Endured being stab to the heart. * (Movie) Killed Kagan. * (Movie) Absorbs Beliars Eye and Heart, which grants her immunity to sunlight and holy water. * (Movie) Killed Flintlock and two vampires in a quick draw. * (Movie) Tanked Gunshots. * (Movie) Strong enough to hold a stone block. * (Movie) Killed a vampire Billy the Kid. * (Movie) Easily beats a man down with only her bare hands. * (Movie) Killed a couple of Nazis with her blades. * (Movie) Escaped the Nazis by jumping and scaling through the roofs. * (Movie) Killed two vampire assailants. * (Movie) Swiftly kills her enemies without them noticing her. * (Movie) Survived having her blood drain from her. * (Movie) Gets back up after having her head smashed to a vehicle. * (Movie) Easily lifts a large rock. * (Movie) Killed the Commandant by smashing his head with a rock. Flaws * She is not entirely immune to sunlight and further exporsure will weaken her. * Rayne can be hurt by water, but can't kill her. * Her lust for blood. Though, Rayne doesn't necessarily need to feed, she does so out of habit or if critically low on health. * Overconfident and cocky. * Likes to taunt and belittle her opponents. * Is easily swayed by attractive beings. * (Dark Rayne) Frenzied & Bloodlusted. * (Dark Rayne) Braggart. Gallery Rayne (BloodRayne).jpg|Rayne as she appeared in the Comics Rayne fighting a group of Lycans.png|Rayne fighting a group of Lycans BloodRayne Betrayal.png|BloodRayne Betrayal Anime Rayne 1.png|Anime Rayne BloodRayne Manga Rayne.png|Rayne as she appeared in BloodRayne Manga Rayne's original concept design.jpg|Rayne's early design (inspired by Svetlana Lupescu of Nocturne) Rayne Pic.png|BloodRayne BloodRayne.png|Rayne in BloodRayne(Game) Rayne BloodRayne 2.jpg|Rayne in BloodRayne II(Game) Rayne in BloodRayne Betrayal.png|Rayne in BloodRayne Betrayal BloodRayne II Cinematic Rayne.png|Cinematic Rayne in BloodRayne II BloodRayne II Rayne's Night Gown.jpg|Rayne in her gown in BloodRayne II BloodRayne II Rayne weilding The Carpathian Dragons.png|Rayne wielding the Carpathian Dragons Dark Rayne0.png|Rayne's hidden dark side (Dark Rayne) Dark Rayne with Blood Fury.png|Dark Rayne with Blood Fury Dark Rayne.png|Dark Rayne as she appeared in the Comics Rayne in Infected.jpg|Rayne, an unlockable character in Infected(Game) Rayne in MTV2.jpg|Rayne appeared in one of MTV2 Video Mods Rayne Playboy.jpg|Rayne starring in Playboy Magazine Movie Actresses of Rayne.jpg|Actresses of Rayne Movie Kristanna Loken as Rayne in BloodRayne.png|Kristanna Loken as Rayne in BloodRayne (Movie) Movie Natassia Malthe.png|Natassia Malthe as Rayne in BloodRayne II Deliverance BloodRayne II Deliverance Rayne's Outfit.png|Rayne's outfit in BloodRayne II Deliverance BloodRayne III The Third Reich Rayne's Outfit.jpg|Rayne's outfit in BloodRayne III The Third Reich Trivia * Rayne's initial character design was meant to be reminiscent of Svetlana Lupescu from Nocturne. * Rayne is the first video-game character that appeared in a Playboy magazine. * Rayne is played by Kristanna Loken on the BloodRayne movie while Natassia Malthe took over the role of Rayne in BloodRayne II: Deliverance and BloodRayne III: The Third Reich movie. * Rayne is voiced by Laura Bailey in the BloodRayne and BloodRayne 2 the game while in BloodRayne: Betrayal Rayne is voiced by Jessie Seely. * In the game BloodRayne 2 cinematic cutscene, Rayne bares a striking resemblance to the actress; Milla Jovovich. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Hunters Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Vampire Slayers